I Actually Love Him
by jazirae2209
Summary: Miley finally figures out that she might like Oliver. their relationship, like any other, has their ups and downs. Moliver forever.... please R/R!
1. Love

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I know that I've never felt this way about him before, but I have finally opened my eyes to the world. I like him, I really like him. But I don't know if he feels the same way. I love you……_

"Miley, wakey wakey," Dad said interrupting my dream.

"I'm up Daddy," I replied wiping the sleep from my eyes.

I sat up yawned and started making my way to the kitchen. _Mmm. Is that eggs and waffles I smell?_"Mornin Daddy."

"Mornin sleepy head," he replied.

"Can you keep my food in the microwave cause im going to get ready before I eat," I added.

I made my way back to my room and grabbed my clothes I laid out for today and went into the shower.

"Nobody's perfect you live and you learn it… Wait why is it so cold? JACKSON!!!"

"I knew if I flushed the toilet, you'd stop singing," Jackson replied giggling.

"Ugh!! Daddy had to have YOU!!" I shouted.

I turned off the shower and wrapped up. After changing and doing my hair, I went back to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I looked over at Jackson and he was playing with his eggs. "You are so immature," I told him.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up," Daddy said.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to head to school. When I arrived I saw Lilly and… Oliver. "Hey Miley," Oliver said smiling.

He reached over and gave me a big hug. "Hey class is going to start and I don't want to be stuck by Dandruff Danny so we better hurry up," Oliver added.

He then let go of me and ran into Ms. Kunkle's classroom. "Did you enjoy that hug from Oliver? Or was it just me," Lilly asked.

"Well, maybe a little of both. He's growing on me," I said waiting for her to blow up.

Just then she slapped me. "Hey," I shouted, "why did you slap me?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Miley Rae Stewart? She would never say that," Lilly expressed.

"I am Miley, I have just changed my feelings for him," I affirmed.

_DING!!!_ "Time for class," Lilly added.

When we arrived to Ms. Kunkle's class room, Oliver was motioning for me and Lilly to sit down. I ran in front and sat right by him before Lilly could. Lilly sat slowly by me staring at me. "Okay class. Let's take role. Abby, Corey… _He is so cute, with his long brown hair and his dreamy brown eyes. _"Miley… Miley Stewart!"

"Huh… what…." I said wondering who said my name.

"I think you need to wake up and pay attention! I don't need any sleepers in my class!" Ms. Kunkle shouted at me.

"Yes ma'am," I stated.

_Oh and his smile. Oh I love his smile. DING!!!_

"Okay class," Ms. Kunkle added, "tonight's homework: write a two page essay on the French Revolution."

The rest of the day was a blur because I was day dreaming of him.

_DING!!_ "Hey Oliver," I verbalized, "do you like anyone?"

"Um maybe. I was thinking of asking this girl out," he answered.

"Really! Who?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Um… well… I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a secret."

"You're not fun then." I said.

"Well fine I wanna ask out Courtney," he uttered.

"Oh. Okay," I said crushed at the thought that he doesn't like me.

Just then, Lilly came over to us and slapped Oliver on the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Come here you," she said while pulling Oliver away from me.

"She likes you," she whispered.

"Huh," he asked.

"She like you. She like Oliver. Did I get to the point that time?" she asked.

"She likes me? That doesn't sound like her." he replied.

"I know but she does. Now go over there and ask her out." She said while pushing him over to me.

"Um.. Miley. I have a question to ask you," he stated.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Will you go out with Oliver? I mean will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes I would love to go out with Oliver." I said flabbergasted that he actually asked me out.

He looked at me and smiled. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Aww. Ugh I really need a boyfriend," Lilly added.

Oliver took my hand and walked me to my front door step. "Okay we're here," he said, "here are your books.'

"Thanks," I stated.

_He's really cute and he actually does like me. This can't be real. I must be dreaming._

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight," he said.

"Night," I added.

He waved and started to walk home. I stood here smiling for a little while. I opened the door and I hit something. "Ouch!"

"Jackson! Were you there the whole time?"

"Yes. Yes I was," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Ugh!"

_Ring ring ring! _"I got it," I uttered.

"Hey Miley. Can you come outside and take a walk with me. It's Oliver."

"Okay! Hey dad can I go take a walk with Oliver?"

"Sure bud, just be back in a half hour," he answered.

"I'll be right there Oliver."

I grabbed my coat and ran to the door. There he was waiting for me at my doorstep. He grabbed my hand and took me over by Rico's shack. Then he pulled a chair and motioned me to sit. I sat down and he, again, took my hand. "Look up at the stars," he said.

"Okay. Wow they're beautiful." I added.

"But they aren't as beautiful as you," he stated.

I couldn't help but blush at the thought. "Thanks," I said.

"So, did you tell your dad about... us?"

"No not yet. I have to wait till the right time, cause if I don't you will get a call and it won't be pretty."

"Good idea," he said smiling.

We just sat there staring at each other. Then he grabbed my hand and he turned to look at the stars. I still couldn't stop looking at him. He then turned and caught my gaze. Then he started leaning toward me. He kept getting closer and closer to my face. His lips were just inches from mine. I shut my eyes and……

* * *

i love this couple and i wanted to write a story about their troubles. please keep reading this story. =) second fanfiction =) please review =) and thanx for reading =)


	2. The kiss

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

…I leaned back and said, "Oliver I can't kiss you yet. It's way too early."

"It's okay….. I get that a lot," he said while getting up and leaving.

"No Oliver! That's not what I meant," I said, "Please don't go."

"Why? Maybe I want to leave," he answered not looking at me.

"Please Oliver," I said batting my eye lashes and showing off my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. The only reason I'm staying is because those puppy dog eyes can kill anybody," he replied while giggling.

"I'm sorry Oliver that I couldn't you know… kiss you but I can't do it," I whispered.

"Why can't you. Does my breath stink?"

"No!! That's not it."

"I'm sorry I have to go. My mom needs me to head home so I guess we'll hang out tomorrow," he said.

He got up and reached for my hand. I grabbed his and he lifted me up. He leaned down to my height and kissed my cheek. "G'night,"

"Night," I said.

He turned around and started heading for his house. I also started for my house. I took maybe 10 steps then I stopped. I thought, _I should give him a chance. But what if he reacts weirdly and never talks to me again. Sweet nibblets!!_ I turned around and started running for Oliver and he too was just standing there. "Oliver."

"Ya," he said

I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his. After about a second I leaned back and took a breath. He then grabbed my face and brought my face to his. Our lips were moving together, in unison. It was a tender kiss like the kind that young lovers give. I was defiantly in the moment. I didn't want it to end. _DING!!!! Crap!!_ He let go of me and I grabbed my phone. It was a text message…….from Lilly.

It read:

Hey are you with Oliver?

~Lilly~

I was so fired up that if she was here, I probably would have slapped her.

Yea and you interrupted us.

~baby Stewart~

He looked at me and smiled. "I think I should go," he said, "my mom is going to be furious if I stay any longer."

"Okay babe," I replied.

He leaned toward me and lightly kissed my tender lips. He smiled his beautiful smile and walked toward his house….again. _Ding!!!_

Sorry = (

~Lilly~

I turned and ran to my house. I opened the door very quietly so that hopefully daddy won't hear me. "You're late," daddy said.

"Only by……45 seconds," I replied hesitantly.

"You're still late. I said 30 minuets, not 30 minuets and 45 seconds."

"Sorry daddy, it will never happen again."

"Good."

I went to my room and stared blankly into space daydreaming about our kiss. I might actually love him. Luckily tomorrow there's a Hannah Montana concert. I slowly drifted into a dream.

_He is so cute. And he kissed me. Their might be some connection between us. I fell into a lovely dream. It was me and Oliver sitting at the beach watching the sunset. He leaned over and kissed me unlike the kiss that actually happened. It was more mouth. It was very intense. I didn't want that to end either, but it being a dream, it had to. He then got on his knee and asked me to marry him. Then it blacked out. Sweet Nibblets!!!!_

When I awoke, my cell phone was wringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver.

"Hey."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yea but I'll be okay."

"Do you want me to be there at the concert?"

"Sure I don't mind. I'm going to get ready so I'll see you there."

"Kay."

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and headed for my Hannah Montana closet. I searched and searched for that right outfit. I finally found one and quickly changed.

"I look beautiful!!"

"Miles!!! Are you ready," dad asked.

"Yes!"

I ran toward the living room and toward the door. When we arrived at the concert the first person I saw was Oliver aka Mike. "Hey babe," he said kissing my cheek.

"Babe?" dad asked.

"You still haven't told him?" Mike asked.

"Told me what?" dad questioned.

"I haven't got that far yet," I whispered to Oliver.

"And when were you going to tell me you two were dating?" He asked puzzled.

"In a little bit." I said.

"Okay. It's time for you to perform….. Hannah." he added.

I smiled at him trying to up the mood but failed. I skipped my way to the stage.

After the first half, Mike was waiting for me with a big hug. He lightly kissed me and I saw a flash. It was the paparazzi. "Tomorrow's front page: Hannah & Mike a "thing"."

"Can you people ever give me a break?!" I shouted.

He ran away while snickering.

When we left the concert and got home, Oliver changed out of his Mike costume. "Sorry babe I didn't want to start any trouble but I guess that's too late." he said.

"It's okay," I said while kissing him, "it had to get out sooner or later. I would have preferred later but sooner is good."

"I'm really sorry. Now we are going to be on the front page for a while." He said.

"Why can't I get a boyfriend?" Lilly cried.

"You will someday," Oliver said, "but someday isn't today."

I stomped his foot hard.

"OW!!" he shouted.

"Sorry was that your foot?" I said snickering.

"Yes it was." He yelled.

"Well now Mike and Hannah have made the front page on every magazine. What are you going to do now?" daddy asked.

"Well the same thing happened with Jacksannah, so we will just have to deal with it." I said.

"You're going to dump me?" Oliver asked.

"No," I said, "I dumped Jackson because it was way too weird dating my brother."

"Hey," Jackson shouted, "I'm still in the room!"

"Does it look like we care?" I asked.

Jackson stormed off to his room.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone so I can go for a 10 mile jog." Daddy added while jogging in place.

"Okay." We all said in unison.

After he left, Oliver, Lilly, and I sat down and decided to watch a movie. We flipped through the channels and we found titanic. The scene was when rose was on the edge of the ship and Jack was taking his coat off to save her if she jumped. Oliver looked at me and leaned over and, again, kissed me. We totally forgot that Lilly was still in the room.

"Ugh! Get a room!" she shouted.

Oliver and I giggled and got up and headed for my room. We both sat on my bed and just stared at each other. We smiled and I kissed him lightly, but he didn't want to kiss lightly. He was kissing just like in my dream. Then he put his tongue in my mouth. I leaned back.

"Hold on there buddy!" I shouted.

"Sorry." He said.

"If you're going to kiss me, please don't put your tongue in my mouth." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

He then kissed me lightly and tucked me in to bed. I didn't usually go to bed at 8:45 but I was tired. He laid in bed with me until I fell sleep. When I finally did, he kissed my forehead and said, "I love you Miles."

He slowly and quietly opened the door and creeped out of my room.

After he got into the living room, my dad had just finished his late night jog. "Have a good day boy." He said.

"You too Mr. Stewart." Oliver added.

"Lilly," daddy asked, "what in the sam heck are you still doing here?"

"Jack and Rose are showing there love for each other. Oh you want me to leave. Okay." She said.

"Have a good night now," he added.

"You too," she said while shutting the door and heading for her house.

* * *

**How'd i do? please reveiw, and if you dont i might not keep going on this story. please give feedback. thanx =)**


	3. I didn't think id love him that much

**

* * *

**

A/N

* * *

Chapter 3

i know its been a long time since ive written but i decided that i would finish my story.

When I awoke, Oliver was sitting outside my window. "Hey what are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted you to go on a walk with me."

"Ok just give me a second to get ready."

"Okay I will be waiting in your living room."

I arose from my bed and went into my closet. I grabbed a cute sleeveless top and short running shorts that daddy bought me hoping that someday I would want to take a 10 mile jog with him. I ran into the bathroom and did what I could with my rat's nest hair. I put on some eyeliner then made my way into the living room. There sat Oliver. "Hey you look beautiful." Oliver said while getting up.

"Thank you," I replied, "where's daddy?"

"He left 5 minutes ago. He said that we could take our time."

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to the beach. He took me all the way to the ocean and sat me down on one of two beach towels. He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You are just so beautiful. I can't believe your all mine."

"Well believe it. You are my lover." I said while kissing him lightly. "Mmm. Is that strawberry banana lip balm?"

"Yes it is." I said.

"Can I have some more?" He asked while smiling.

I kissed him. He just wouldn't stop. I actually didn't actually want him to. We were the only two people on the beach which was very unusual. After he was done, he laid down on his towel and I laid right next to him. He was so warm. Like my own personal teddy bear. I really did love him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"This." I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the water. I splashed him and he splashed me, I kissed him and he kissed me. It was more romantic than I ever thought.

When we were both drenched in salt water, we started heading toward my house. "You go through he door, and ill hop through your window." He said.

"Okay."

I went through the door and made my way slowly into my room to make sure I didn't drip too much. He was trying to pull himself through the window when I arrived. I ran to him and helped him in. When he was through, he flopped on top of me. We giggled then started kissing. His kiss was nothing like it ever was before. He is my lover here was no question about it. He picked me up and carried me to my bed and put me there. He laid on me and kissed my neck. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

He then picked me up again and brought me to the bathroom. He set me down on the floor. "Why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"I thought you might want to take a shower cause of the salt."

"Yes I do."

He slowly looked at me and smiled. He slipped his shirt off. And I took mine off. After undressing, he grabbed me and took me in the shower.

After finishing I got into my pajamas. I laid in my bed and just watched him. Then he came to me and kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight love."

"Night."

He then jumped out the window and I fell softly asleep.

The next morning there was no sign of Oliver outside my window. I got up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. There he was making scrambled eggs for me.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Morning. What's this about?"

"I wanted to make my girlfriend breakfast."

"Ok."

"Oh and Lilly will be here any minute."

4...3...2…1... "Hey how are my two buds?" she asked.

"We are fine."

"I haven't talked to ya'll in a day I was getting worried."

"Like we said, we are fine."

"Ok just making sure. Mmm is that eggs?" she asked

"Yes. Do you want some?" Oliver asked.

"No I'm fine. I actually have to go and help my mom clean but I wanted to check up on you love birds."

"Well we will see you later then." I said.

"Okay bye." Then she skated out the door.

"Now we have some alone time." He said before kissing me lightly on my shoulder.

"Yes. But we are in a public room so we can't do anything feisty."

"Okay. So let's bring up our eggs and sit on your bed and talk."

"Ok."

We made our way to my room with our eggs. He sat me down and he just smiled at me. I was very puzzled but I rolled with it. "So. Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay. Would you do anything for me?"

"You know I would."

"Okay that's all I needed to know."

"Can we go watch a movie or something?"

"Yes we can." He grabbed my hand and took me into the living room. We flipped through the channels and didn't find anything. We looked on demand and found our favorite movie. CARS. We watched that until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

We awoke with a big slam of the door. "Jackson? What do you want?"

"Nothing I am just so mad!" he said.

"Why what happened?"

"Christina broke up with me because I didn't have enough money to take her to Red Lobster. I hate all women!" he shouted.

"Hey man its okay." Oliver said.

"No it's not, MAN, every girl dumps me because I don't have enough money to take them to expensive places! All girls are the same!"

"No they aren't. Just the ones you date."

"Humph. Can I have the TV?"

"Ya we were just going up."

He took me into my room. Then laid me down and laid down with me. He held on to me and I did the same. 'You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

I turned to look at him and kissed him. He got up to leave and went to the window. "Wait don't go!"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"With me."

He turned around and laid back down with me. Every few minute's. He'd whisper, "I love you."

We both drifted into a deep sleep of dreams.

* * *

**Please R/R. I know its starting to get bad but i had to go somewhere. lol. :)**

* * *


End file.
